The Ties Which Binds Us
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Semi-connection to main story, "A Journey Beyond Sanity." Starlight Glimmer, in her quest for vengeance, changed the course of history multiple times. What would've happened if these alternate worlds had their own versions of the golden Earth Pony in a blue cape? Let's find out.
1. The Fallen King

**AN: All scenarios from the finale will be featured in this multi-one shot story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"There comes a time in the history of all civilizations, worlds great and small, where something... Some event... Some disease... Some war... Tips the balance of things. When even nature must look at the numbers, and nervously catch its breath. And on those occasions... Well, it's time to make plans." - The Master_

* * *

The dark, ill-healthy dungeons were filled with whimpers and pleas, prisoners of war and innocents alike locked like caged animals guarded by obedient slaves, prisoners themselves to the servitude of a deranged King. Stallions, mares and children alike huddled together or by themselves as, one by one, they were pulled from their cells with force to become like the guards fitted with those black unnerving helmets; proof of their enforced loyalty to a ruler no one would ever truly acknowledge with respect, much less royalty.

Thus why they must be forced to obey their King.

"No! No you can't do this!" Things only worsened, fellow prisoners nearby flinching in collective horror, sorrow and sympathy to the colt being dragged away from the pleading couple to serve their new King.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Let him go, take me instead!"

"He's our only son! Please...!" The wide-eyed child was just as tearful if not more than his outstretched parents, the latter's watching their flesh and blood to be removed of his innocence for some sickening tyrant. Captured soldiers either growled in outrage or looked away in shame as they saw/heard the commotion.

But snapped their heads back in either surprise or puzzlement upon the sudden of a mechanized groan, the guard gripping the limb of the crying child collapsing to a heap as the child foal suddenly disappeared by a rainbow blur. The stunned prisoners's surprise shifted to shock at a sudden gust of wing and golden energy speeding by the cages, the guards snapping their heads only to be greeted by said golden wave carrying to the other side of the dungeon, knocking them into painful heaps on the ground.

All in the blur of five seconds.

Three ponies, not counting the saved child resting atop one of their backs, strode into the corridor of cages with purpose, to the shock and growing hope on a great majority recognizing one of the ponies. "Here you go kid!" The blue pegasus with metallic implants to her wings and a scar above one eye cracked a sporting grin as she entered the only open cage, reuniting the tearful kid with their immensely relieved parents. "Never should be separated from family."

"It's Captain Rainbow Dash!"

"I thought she disappeared after the Third Battle of Manehatten!"

"She's come to save us all!"

One of the ponies accompanying the famed pegasus was a purple unicorn adorned in a dark brown cloak, only her stern but youthful face, tail and lower limbs revealed. The mare in question magically picked up the keys from the knocked out guard and set out to release all the gratified that was going on, the third equine grabbed the edges of the helmet controlling the first guard and pulled tightly, ripping off metal with little difficulty. That prompted stunned and awed gasps form the observing prisoners. The golden Earth Pony, in his dark blue cape and intense hazel eyes, continued that action with the remaining guards currently down for the count.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"The Twilight Warrior...?!"

"I thought he was a myth!"

"Everypony, we're moving out ASAP!" The purple unicorn called out after opening the last cage door, helping anyone in need of support moving their legs. She turned briskly to the freed soldiers. "Help carry the guards. Time is short." There was an authoritative edge to her tone, the released white pegasi knowing immediately better than to argue.

The golden Earth Pony nodded to the blue pegasus, who looked back to the gathered crowd. "Listen up, we've cleared a path, and we're getting you all out of here before anypony notices we're gone! Today this war will be over! Today, King Sombra's going down with the rear-kicking he deserves!"

"Everypony form a neat and organized line! We can't be panicking right now, so we'll need everyone to remain calm and support each other out of here." Then, the purple unicorn turned to the golden warrior in the wartorn cape. "After we escort these ponies out, Pinkie and Maud should have gotten out with Sombra's precious treasure. We'll execute the next part of the plan- Huh?"

Twilight Sparkle was cut off by the Earth Pony striding over as she spoke, firmly but not roughly grasping her chin with his hoof and whispering with intense passion. "I love you, Twilight." And the mare was taken by surprise from the unexpected display of affection, but deeply returned the meaningful kiss with yearning and feelings she recuperated for this stallion who saved her life long ago, and gave her a purpose to fight. Once the romantic gesture ended, prompting the many 'awws' of some prisoners and the eye-rolling fondness of Rainbow Dash, Twilight's half-lidded eyes barely noticed the hoof to her chest glowing before it was too late.

"No, wait, Jack-!"

The mare collapsed gracefully into his limbs, and Rainbow took the initiative. "She's gonna be real mad at you for this." Rainbow noted matter-of-factly as she hoisted the sleeping unicorn onto her back.

"She'll be mad but she'll still be alive." And nodded forward. "Honour fighting with you Captain, now get going. I have a tyrant to overthrow."

As the warrior turned to leave the through the other doorway, Rainbow turned to the watchers. "You heard him! Let's go!" As the soldiers led the march out, the blue pegasus took one last glance where the stallion exited, whispering with a tinge of worry, but much more respect. "Good luck you reckless stubborn pony..." And followed after the others, an unconscious Twilight in tow.

* * *

The Dark King hardly seemed fazed by the doors flying open and two of his elite guards thrown through, landing ungracefully onto the carpet in swift defeat. The throne room was coated in darkness, light from the outside world barely pouring through, dark blue fire lit from the torches decorating the walls. King Sombra watched with intense gleaming bloody eyes at the golden warrior with dark brown hair, tail, full beard and narrowed blue-green eyes marched into the room without fear.

At least, on the outside. "I can smell your reluctance from within." The King observed, slowly rising from his comfortable throne to confront the frowning intruder, appraising the younger stallion with a mocking grin. "I have long awaited this meeting... _Human."_ Despite the jab, there was actual respect in the unicorn's voice regarding this nuisance over the years. "You have proven to be a thorn in my side for a long time. And yet, I cannot help but respect your fighting spirit. You fear me, but you choose to confront me. Alone. But that has always been your way, hasn't it, Twilight Warrior?"

The other stallion made no response, mentally preparing himself for the struggle ahead.

"Although, word has spread that you have gained a little follower of late; a unicorn who chases after your tail like a desperate mutt." Sombra grinned darkly. "Tell me, who is she to you?" No answer but the small grimace, which the tyrant caught, prompting his sickening chuckle. "Hmhmhmhm, I see. And the famed Captain Dash recently joined your battles too. Strange, considering her loyalty to that cretin Celestia, and your open distaste for that Princess."

"I'm not fighting for her." The golden stallion finally replied, removing his dark blue cape to reveal the glitting yet damaged battle armour beneath. "I'm fighting for all the lives you are both harming with this tedious war."

Sombra chuckled again, slowly descending from the throne in casual indifference. "Truly a shame you remain so blissfully ignorant to the workings of this world. Equestria _desires_ my rule, you know."

"I'm sure." Was the dry response.

"Order would be non-existent without my laws upholding it." Sombra proceeded to explain, smugness veiled by a factual malicious tone. "Without fear, the weak will spread disharmony, and would never reach their full potential."

"They wouldn't feel happiness either, nor what it means to have fun, or friendship." The Twilight Warrior retorted. "You don't want what's best for Equestria; you just crave to have everything run for your own benefits!"

"And what is the crisis there?" Sombra inquired with a dark smirk. "After all, I, King Sombra, have the right..." Red eyes flared, the torches' light thinning from his might. "And the _power_ to see my dreams accomplished."

The Earth Pony cracked a tiny, challenging grin. "Such a shame you'll be stopped before that dream ever comes true. It's time we end this for good, Sombra."

"I agree child." The King rose to full height, sharp teeth baring as he prepared for the thrill of battle. The King of Fear versus the Warrior of Hope. "It is time I rid my kingdom of this persistent nuisance sticking in matters he doesn't belong." That said, a black, deadly scythe emerged from the King's side, pointing down at the unflinching yellow pony's direction, whose eyes only narrowed along with Sombra's. "You should have realized now that any effort will be futile. My power grows from the Crystal Heart."

"The object that grants life to this empire?"

"Indeed."

"That you've hidden so well?"

"Perhaps."

"Whch I've destroyed before I got here?"

"I..." Silence, before Sombra growled irritably. "You lie child."

"Don't believe me, check." Eyeing him warily, Sombra magically wielded the scythe to defend him as his eyes closed briefly, in concentration. The Warrior couldn't resist smirking at said eyes snapping open in abject horror and outrage, the King releasing a vicious snarl before leaping onto the ground he stood. The Warrior's cape was removed in the meantime, falling victim to the vengeful King and his slicing weapon, the golden pony dodging left, right, up and down from the barrage of attacks by the enraged tyrant.

Until he felt himself backed against the wall, the King pinning him by the neck with the blunt of his scythe. In anger, Sombra exclaimed with intense hate.

 _"You have destroyed everything!"_

"You destroyed my friends."

Sombra had no time to process the meaning behind those words before a kick to his chest reeled him back, red eyes glaring at hazel orbs now shifting to a bright gold. Both knew, after today, neither were leaving this battle unharmed.

* * *

Twilight could only watch in silent horror at the dark castle crashing down on itself from the struggle within, Rainbow and Pinkie's firm grasps keeping her from hurrying back to the kingdom to save the stallion she had grown to care for more than anypony else still aside, foolishly doing battle alone against the dreaded Dark King and about to perish with the rest of the kingdom because of it. Observing the conflict from the cliffs above the Empire, the freed citizens and prisoner alike could only watch as a kingdom that was home to most of them fell with the tall castle, destroying plenty of homes and stores that have resided with their families for countless years.

As the last rubble fell, the vibrations from the ground ceasing by the castle's doomed descent, everyone could only watch with solemn expressions. Except for Twilight, whom was collapsed on the ground after the mares released her with unashamed tears, sorrow and agony croaking from her throat and eyes as Commander Shining, her brother, comforted her with a remorseful expression. He personally hadn't known the pony who became a bane to both sides of the war, but despite such, that stallion had save Shining's sister and helped her overcome her isolation and depression.

And the white stallion will forever be grateful for that, his own loyalty to Princess Celestia be darned.

"Someone's coming out of the rubble."

The ponies mourning for both their former kingdom and the fallen warrior within snapped their heads up by Maud Pie's flat observation, including a stunned Twilight. Indeed, though the survivor was a blur from this distance, somepony was emerging out of the ruins of the destroyed castle, and Twilight found herself skidding down the hill a second later, refusing to believe her warrior was gone yet, not if there was a chance! Rainbow, Pinkie, Maud and Shining were in hot pursuit.

And very soon, the entire crowd followed.

Twilight's breathing was shallow, her expression torn between hope and distraught, praying to Celestia the stallion she loved was alive and well. The pony who survived the battle carefully leapt down from the rubble, keeling over then in pain. Hazel eyes slowly looked upwards to meet Twilight's widened orbs, tears of a different sort leaking from the mare's eyes at the sight of her warrior being alive and well.

For the most part.

Without awaiting any delays, Twilight leapt forward and clutched the stallion's waste tightly, happily crying into his fur in relief and utter content. The Twilight Warrior grimaced in pain, but slowly returned the gesture in his own relief. "Are you alright love...?" Twilight sniffed at that, pulling back with an uncertain before- "Ow!"

"You idiot!"

"Ow!"

"Reckless!"

"Hey!"

"Completely irresponsible!"

"Twilight, I'm in my own pain here-!"

"Utterly insufferable!"

"Come on love-!"

"If you weren't already in pain I'd have done much worse." The unicorn seethed, despite her smaller stature, and Stardust, for all his time shaped and honed by warfare, found himself shrinking back. An angry Twilight was more frightening than anything Sombra could ever pull. And then, the unicorn embraced her love tightly again, having no intention on letting go anytime soon. Patting her hair with a tender expression, he looked from Twilight to her bemused-watching brother and the rest. "There are ponies still trapped in the rubble. We should get them out."

Shining nodded, recalling those orders to his troops as they immediately got to work around the rest of the kingdom. Meanwhile, the citizens of the Empire approached the two ponies with Rainbow, Pinkie, Maud and Shining in tow, the freed Equestrians performing an action that took the couple by utter surprise.

One by one, the entire kingdom bowed. And the other four followed, all regarding the Twilight Warrior who bested the fallen King with complete and utter admiration and respect. "Brave Warrior." One pony inquired. "Tell us your name."

He shared an incredulous glance with Twilight, before awkwardly replying, "Uh... Jack." The tearful unicorn giggled, finding the times he's taken off-guard to be hopelessly endearing.

At that answer, the other stallion nodded and called over his soldier. "Hail the slayer of the Dark Tyrant! All hail King Jack!"

 _"All hail King Jack!"_

"...Huh."

Twilight smiled ludicrously at the repeated phrase the entire crowd resonated, including the soldiers to Celestia. "Looks like they've already chosen their new ruler..."

"King Jack..." A wry, teasing grin. "Kinda rolls off the tongue in a way." Before looking serious again and adding, "You know what else does?"

Twilight looked up at him, and Jack- _King_ Jack looked down at the mare wrapped around him with a warm, yet tired smile.

 _"Queen_ Twilight."

Followed with a heavy blush, and Shining tried not to look super annoyed as his own sister and the rogue warrior shared a passionate moment of intimacy.

* * *

 **AN: Next up, Changelings!**


	2. Scourge of the Changelings

**AN: Enjoy alternate timeline #2!**

* * *

Running.

Is all she could do, all that could drove her. Screams and snarls echoed through the ruining town, a small place of refuge for the hidden and those fleeing. A safe haven, now being torn by the very monsters it once protected them from. Left and right, equines of all colours and sizes fled in terror and disorganized ways, running through hooves or wings. But those sickening creatures, with their power boosted by the emotions they consume, pursued and overwhelmed them.

The young purple unicorn clenched her eyes shut, the screams and snarls becoming too much for her to hear. She just wanted sanctuary, peace, some means of stopping these monsters before the entirety of Equestria was taken by them and their Queen. But in all her studies, equations and magical experiments, with what limited skills and resources she had, nothing substantial. And because of her failures, all of Equestria was doomed.

When her future stepsister, whom was to be her former foalsitter, revealed the true form of an evil Queen and had abducted the mare who the unicorn already saw as a sister, overwhelming the kingdom and taking her brother for herself, the young unicorn had stepped back, slowly, in horror and dread. The one time she came out of her isolated lifestyle for her brother's greatest day, and look what happened.

And it was all her own fault. If she had paid closer attention, had noticed the signs, had done _something..._ The last words she heard her brother say before she fled the wedding hall, the castle, and all of Canterlot as countless bug-like creatures ensnared the kingdom, filled with the Queen's villainous laughter.

 _"Run Twily! Save yourself!"_

Tears pricked at the corners and lower half of her eyes, vision temporarily blurry before she blinked, focusing on her path... And violet eyes widening in horror at the upcoming sight; a young filly, cornered by a Changeling, whose jaw was open and ready to consume the undeserving innocent's love.

Her memory of Canterlot still fresh, the sight of a young child with a tearful expression, begging for help. Twilight Sparkle's eyes narrowed then, an unsettling cold fury roaring in her chest at the foul creature daring to harm a foal. She didn't realize her own actions until the Changeling's snarl of hunger turned to surprised pain, flying right into a pile of barrels with a conclusive smash. Panting heavily, Twilight looked to the stunned filly, whose expression changed from horror to hope at ehr safety.

Finding herself smiling a little in return, Twilight heard the call of the filly's mother as they both snapped their heads to another unicorn, the child running forward into her warm embrace. With a gratified smile from the mother, the two ponies fled, leaving Twilight to no longer worry about them.

In her mind's eye, her brother beamed down in pride.

Twilight's moment of victory was disrupted by a vengeful snarl, her expression fo dread looking to the Changeling climbing out of the wreckage she caused, azure eyes glaring balefully. And from behind her, two Changelings landed to help assist their pained brother. Whirling around in panic, Twilight's eye spotted from beside a small alleyway, and promptly leaped for it, the three Changelings pouncing into one another where she once stood.

Had to hurry. She needed a safe place to hide, to rethink things and draw out a plan to escape from the town and help anyone who needs it. She knew Shining would've accomplished no less.

Shining...

Her eyes pricked tears again, spotting a dark spot in the alleyway perfect for concealment. And Twilight knew the perfect camouflage spell to assist her there. She made herself invisible to the public eye when the Changelings pursued her, glaring down the alleyway and making loud sniffing noses, hunting for their prey. Twilight closed her eyes tightly, hoping to Celestia they wouldn't spot her in any conceivable or inconceivable way.

Her breath hitched as one Changeling loomed to the shadows closer, her fangs just reached the front of her leaning back neck. Twilight shivered slightly, hoping some miracle would occur any second now to save her-!

With fluttering wings a fourth Changeling appeared from the air and called out with something akin to panic. "We have to retreat! _He's_ here!"

'He?'

Gently opening her eyes, Twilight immediately released a breath at the Changelings retreating into the air, frowning in slight puzzlement at the tone the fourth creature had utilized. Who was 'he?' An enemy of theirs? The unicorn slowly stepped from the shadows, beginning to slowly hope. It couldn't be...

Shining-?

"We can always see you, pony."

Twilight's screams was promptly muffled.

* * *

Thankfully, the Changelings who captured her had no intention on feeding off her emotions. At least, not just yet. But that was potato fries since the Changeling led the attack in the village had Twilight thrown into a prison carriage and ordered for the captured equines to be taken to the nearest 'feeding grounds.'

Twilight never felt so petrified since that day in Canterlot, and not this cold since the rejection to Celestia's school for talented unicorns as a filly. Sat on a small bench along with the other prisoners, the wooden carriage held only two caged windows showing the darkened sky. Parents clutched their frightened children tightly, sobs and fear spread through the clamped transport rocking about from the Changelings pulling it. Glancing at the window, the unicorn vaguely noted the flying Changelings escorting the carriage with intense looks of focus.

Twilight desperately wished she could help. If only she was good with socializing as she was with studying! There were rumours about the Changeling feeding grounds, basically a holy place for those monsters to drink off love from ponies one sip at a time; slowly, methodically, tasting every ounce of love while the ponies they take it from suffer.

Twilight never, ever wanted to lose her love for her brother, Cadence or her parents. Her memories of them were what kept her going, to one day fight back against these creatures an save them from the captivity of that monstrous Queen, whose laughter still haunts the unicorn at night. Twilight gazed back to the floor, sighing quietly. She just washed there was some way she could protect these ponies-

She almost stumbled as the carriage came to a swift halt. Were they there already? Twilight frowned, that can't be right, it was only about thirty-three minutes since they left the town. It would've taken them another four hours to even reach the nearest feeding grounds. Faintly curious, Twilight peeked to the caged window as the fluttering wing sounds faded, as though those vile creatures were investigating something.

And flinched back as a black blur sped by the window, sudden yells and snarls coming from outside. That roused the trapped equines with her to panic and wildly look around, and Twilight just wondered what in the name of Starswirl the Bearded was going on!

"Take the carriage! We'll hold him off!"

"Sir! He's getting too close!"

Twilight's brow furrowed, moreso perplexed. Those tone of voices. This wasn't typical Changeling behaviour. Something was happening out there. But what...?

There were rumours across the safe places of Equestria of a pony, without wings or a horn, actively fighting back the Changelings and conducting a one-stallion army against Chrysalis' rule, cloaked in blue with intense golden eyes and untold immeasurable strength and other powers. But Twilight was always skeptical of such claims; no Earth Pony could physically wield magic, nor take on the army of Changelings by their self. It was simply impossible as it was impractical.

More yells and gasps of pain.

"By the power invested in me by the Queen, you are under arrest for opposing her rule!"

A voice unlike Changeling kind responded with a tinge of humour, prompting all the startled equines to try glancing out the caged windows, leaving no room for Twilight to peek through.

"By the power invested in my hoof, your arse is grass and I'm the mother[BEEP]ing lawnmower."

The carriage was hence almost knocked over, the trapped ponies reeling back in shock and attempts of composure. Twilight included, almost getting crushed in the process. Ponies looking out the window exclaimed in awed or shocked statements.

"Is it really him?"

"It _is_ him! He saved my friend back in Las Pegasus!"

"The stories were true!"

"The Twilight Warrior's come to save us!"

Twilight would've rolled her eyes if she had the energy to, still skeptic over what they were apparently witnessing. But that soon turned to stunned disbelief as the wooden and steel door into the carriage creaked and splintered by something gripping its edges. Twilight shielded her eyes at the sunlight pouring through immediately afterwards, slowly lowering her limb after adjusting.

To see a yellow Earth Pony in a dark blue cape beam childishly at the prisoners... Former prisoners in this case. "Please exit the carriage in an orderly line, thank you."

One by one the happily obliging equines did as instructed, pouring out from their temporary imprisonment and welcoming the open atmosphere with cries of relief and freedom, their saviour stepping to the side to give them all room as he discarded the ruined carriage door to one side with ONE hoof, smiling self-satisfyingly at the crowd. Twilight squinted hard, still not quite believing that this pony was the supposed hero opposing the reviled Queen openly.

Then, the stallion's eyes gazed over to her, then briefly to another before it snapped back at her. Twilight blinked, the Earth Pony's eyes widening in her direct path in shock, wonder and... Recognition?

He... _Knew_ her?

Seeming to quickly snap out of his stupor, the golden Earth Pony waited for everyone to settle down before his voice raised in authority. "Alright, anyone here in charge of the town just attacked?"

"That would be me." A burly Earth Pony with a beige fur and graying mane strode over, grinning in anticipating and wonder. "You must be _him._ The Scourge of the Changelings. On behalf of my town, you have our eternal gratitude."

The other pony smirked coyly, before getting serious again. "You have any second retreats or places to hide after the town's been invaded?" At the other's nod, the 'Twilight Warrior' nodded back and pointed. "I'd recommend you escort these townsfolk there. There are survivors back in your town I've just liberated before coming here. Go to your safe spot and contact any closer settlements."

"Of course, of course! Whatever you say Mr... Erm..."

A wry grin. "Call me Jack. Now, get going. I've already cleared the path of any Changelings."

As the mayor turned to organize the freed populace, Twilight frowned and quickly followed the Earth Pony who was focusing on the defeated Changeling nearby, the obvious captain judging by red armour and dark purple eyes.

It weakly lifted its head at their approach, hateful glare focused on the indifferent stallion. "You... Will not succeed..." It croaked out. "Our Queen... Will stop you..."

"I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart." Both Twilight and the Changeling regarded the bizarre response before 'Jack' promptly grabbed the bested creature by the neck and lifted it upwards, placing another hoof to its chest and closing its eyes. The studious unicorn gasped and covered her muzzle was the golden glow suddenly pouring from the outline the stallions' body, his eyes closed tight in concentration. Twenty seconds later, Stardust dropped the Changeling to the ground, but not too roughly, and opened his eyes, turning to an even more surprised Twilight.

Because those hazel eyes were suddenly a golden intense hue, and Twilight felt herself shuddered from the raw... _Power_ and impossibility radiating from this pony. Just who was he... _What_ was he?

"Go with them." He nodded to the townsfolk, oblivious to these events that just transpired, golden eyes then returning to those blue-green colour. "You'll be safer." And turned to evidently depart elsewhere.

Oh no he didn't! "Wait!" She called out, surprising herself with how hoarse and tired she sounded. How long since she actually _spoke_ to anyone? "Why do you fight...?" She felt compelled to know, to see what this unique creature has which motives him to battle an entire Changeling species on his lonesome.

Jack slowly turned back to Twilight, his expression light, but hazel eyes reflecting a deeper meaning. "There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything that we believe in." He heaved a deep sigh. "They must be _fought."_

That... Sounded recited. Twilight deadpanned, but pondered from the intensity in his eyes on speaking those lines. "Then... Where will you go?" The unicorn hadn't a clue what was compelling her to ask these questions. Just part of her inquisitive nature, as Shining had liked to often tease. Just the memory sensed a brought sadness.

Something shone in the other pony's eyes, as if sensing what Twilight was thinking. With a faintly humoured smile, Stardust inclined his head behind down the long road. "The nearest feeding grounds. Our friend happily supplied me the direct route there."

 _"What?!"_ Twilight couldn't stop herself, eyes widened comically at the absurdity this surreal stallion was sprouting. "You're _thinking_ of heading right into _Changeling territory?!"_

"Correction love, I'm intending it."

Forty seconds of conversation with this pony, and already Twilight was feeling a headache growing at the playful remark. She snapped in disbelief. "Are you utterly insane? Wait, don't answer that, you must be to be fighting Chrysalis all by yourself from the start! You'll be just adding yourself to the menu! What will you be trying to prove?!"

Suddenly, Twilight felt she made a critical error, almost stepping back from the narrowed gaze. "Nothing." His words were cold, but filled with resolved. "But innocent ponies there are suffering everyday. I'm not letting it stay that way."

"But... By yourself..."

He shrugged callously, an empty smile on his muzzle. "No repercussions will happen should I fail. I'd happily die if it ensured the safety of countless innocents."

The casual way he said that, as though the very thought of perishing meant nothing of value. In fact, it almost felt like he was embracing the concept. Twilight shivered inwardly, mentally adding that to rest of the puzzle pieces that made up this impossible stallion. "How... How will you free them?"

"...Would you believe me if I told you most of my plans are made up on the spot?"

Oddly enough, she would. Twilight cracked a small smile at that. "With that much improvisation, it's a wonder how you're still up and fighting." Then, her vision greeted her with an image of her brother, smiling warmly with confidence and a fierce desire to protect his loved ones. Suddenly, that image vanished, back to the yellow Earth Pony who stood in the same place, with those exact reflections in his eyes...

That must've been what motivated Twilight enough to step forward and boldly demand, "Take me with you." The stallion startled back in surprise, looking as though he was about to protest. But Twilight wasn't finished. "I was there when Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army took over Canterlot. When she overwhelmed and corrupted my brother... And I... I..." Tears slowly spilled from the painful recollection, but Twilight put on a brave face and glared defiantly. "I never want to see that again! I want to help, and I want to fight! Let me stand with you... Jack."

For once, the stallion looked utterly conflicted, withdrawn as though he was having some internal debate, casually glancing at the sky with narrowed eyes. Twilight waited, opening her muzzle to reinforce her case before the pony muttered, "Well, since it's you..." And looked back to Twilight with a warm smile. "Normally I would never endanger anyone... But I get the feeling you'll be a major help." Twilight found herself approaching closer, accepting his offered hoof with finality. "Partners."

"Er... Partners." Twilight nodded seriously, the the stallion grinned... Which made Twilight feel heated up inside for some reason, quickly withdrawing her hoof and stepping back.

"Alright then Twilight, let's hunt us down some Changelings!"

The unicorn smiled again, for the second time, this impossible Earth Pony somehow causing her to not only speak with someone again but make her feel... Warm inside... Safe? Even so, Twilight hurried to catch up as the Earth Pony made a brisk departure, ready to help him take down the Changelings and their reviled Queen however she could.

It only took a few seconds after their stroll to realize he said her name without the mare even telling him what it was.

* * *

 **AN: Next time, Nightmare Moon! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Stars and the Moon

**AN: Enjoy a different take in the Moon timeline!**

* * *

"You are most gracious, your Highness..." The cowering delegate made no attempt of overall composure, bowing up and down with a slow backwards retreat away from the throne and the alicorn occupying it. The stallion continued praising in order the satisfy the dark mare. "Our kingdom will be- benefit greatly from today's meeting."

"Clearly." The black mare responded indifferently, her features obscured in the shadows. A vapour of flowing dark blue hair and reptilian sapphire eyes were the only parts glimmering from the dark. "Otherwise you would be wasting my time of present. You have pleased your ruler, delegate, and are free to return to your kingdom to deliver its leaders the grand news."

"You are most generous, your Highness..."

"Aren't I?" A grin of bare fangs, making the stallion gulp, yelping and fleeing from the hall once the mare fully revealed herself from the shadows, taking full delight in the reaction. As the loyal guards shut the doors behind the pony, Nightmare Moon leaned back into her seat with a smug expression. "I believe that went rather well, don't you think my reliable adviser?"

From beside the throne, standing in a human posture on two hind legs with his front hoofs clasped before his underbelly, was a golden Earth Pony with bored hazel eyes, a trimmed beard and clean dark brown mane. His attire, unlike the silver and black armoured guards with matching helmets, consisted of a velvet sparkling cape with dark blue edges, dark gold armour gleaming from beneath.

He shrugged with a tiny smile to the rhetorical question. "You're certainly making yourself someone to remember."

"Someone to _revere,_ my young bold friend." Moon corrected sternly, but still maintaining a smile of her own. "And in time, you will finally comprehend that, at times, fear is necessary to garner respect."

"Or generate even more fear."

"Than I shall simply make them see things my way in adoration. It is no hassle." The tall black alicorn smirked. "Now, are there any other matters to attend to tonight, Stardust?"

The gold pony checked the scrolled list from his caped pocket. "Er... Sweet Apple Acres is requesting the use of the sun again."

At that, Moon rolled her eyes mockingly. "Really? I have granted that request yesterday, and the day before! They should be grateful I'm even sparing them the thought."

"One hour of sun per day isn't just going to cut it, Princess." The stallion pointed out without fear, prompting the slight groans of the guards beneath their breaths to this everyday occurrence. "Plant life needs more than that. And remember, the nearest settlement requires that farm to keep the economy boosted."

"They could not simply find other means?"

"Times have changed drastically since your banishment."

"Don't remind me!" The alicorn snapped with glaring orbs towards the unflinching Earth Pony, who stared back at her defiantly. The guards exchanged faintly amused glances. This was just another dynamic of theirs, and it was quite a story.

As a prophecy foretold, Nightmare Moon, a short while back, had returned and bested a powerless Princess Celestia. The alicorn of the sun was henceforth banished to the moon in her sister's place, the vengeful pony asserting her dominance across the land and having the decaying castle they once ruled restored and as her main fortress, the castle in Canterlot discarded and forgotten. The populace was powerless and too afraid to stop the reign of Nightmare Moon and her unending night.

Then, one day, a lone Earth Pony stormed through the castle and incapacitated all the Princess's guards, leaving a trail of knocked out bodies on the way to the throne room. Nightmare was moreso intrigued than annoyed by the intrusion, and demanded to know what the stallion desired. In turn, the golden Earth Pony, instead of intending harm to the established ruler, inquired what she actually intended to accomplish to the world, and if those intentions would label her a threat to his eyes.

Once the guards regained consciousness, they had immediately hurried to the throne room to protect their Queen. To their utter confusion and wariness, their ruler and the intruder appeared to be in deep conversation, both looking frustrated and often thoughtful at the topic of their discussion. It was more civil than hostile. Once the two reached an agreement of sorts, the alicorn Princess proudly proclaimed the intruder as her new royal adviser. To Nightmare Moon, it was an advantage of gaining a powerful ally whom already proved useful in keeping her subjects accepting and content with her rule.

To Stardust, it was more of an advantage to keep the mare from going too far with her rule. He had never agreed mostly with how Celestia operated things, and these past few months Nightmare has proven to be more effective at the job than her banished sister, petty decisions and keeping an eternal night aside. Stardust had convinced the mare to at least allow the sun over Equestria for a brief time daily so that plant life could continue and her citizens to be healthy and alive. The two often clashed, but their relationship had slowly become one of wariness to one of mutual respect over time. Stardust respected the clear and logical decisions whereas Moon respected the stallion's fearless tendency to speak his mind, providing wise and clear advice for the alicorn to consider when making these decisions.

"What would you propose, adviser?" Moon inquired after a moment's contemplation.

Stardust had his answer ready. "Two hours of sun, three if you want to remind them how generous you are."

She smirked humouredly at the dry remark, nodding. "Very well, the sun shall return in just an hour from now. There is nothing else?"

"None Princess. There isn't any further matters until tomorrow."

The alicorn caught the slightly agitated tone, grinning teasingly. "Ah yes. Our favourite ambassador returned from Manehatten hours ago and currently rests in your chambers. I imagine you wish to spend the rest of the night with her."

Stardust grinned lightly in turn. "Am I that transparent, Princess?"

Moon chuckled, dismissing the only pony she would consider a friend around here. "Go, attend to your mare Stardust. I imagine she'll be thrilled to see you again. I must prepare to raise the sun." And both went their separate paths, the alicorn noting with wry, genuine fond amusement as Stardust's pace had quickened the further he exited down another hallway.

* * *

"And so the bold adviser arrives." The personal decorator of the castle remarked, closing the room door behind as the gold stallion approached. "Your ambassador is waiting for you, reading one of those books I can't wrap my head around."

"Thank you Rarity."

"How someone so studious and dedicated to the task at hoof sees something in an openly defiant pony with no respect for his betters I'll never know." The white unicorn dressed in elegance smiled lightly regardless, stepping aside for the pony. "Still, she could be a good influence on you for the future."

"Maybe she can bring back some of that charm you had before you started serving this castle."

Rarity huffed, rolling her eyes and brushing past the stallion with a mutter, "Try not to ruin the bed sheets this time..." With a smirk, Stardust slowly opened the chambers and stepped through, seeing the very purple unicorn he sought, peacefully sitting on her favourite reading chair with breathtaking sparkling eyes glued to the open pages.

His smirk lowering to a warm smile, Stardust decided against disturbing the mare and gently closed the door, removing his cape and silver armour to the side and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face rather tiredly. Another long day serving a bipolar ruler by her side, another night to relax.

Or day, since the sun will be up very soon...

About to flop onto the soft mattress of the Queen-sized bed, the golden Earth Pony felt the sheets shift to his left, a certain mare taking a seat beside him. Removing his hoofs, Stardust welcomed Twilight Sparkle's greeting embrace, wrapping his limb around her as the unicorn nestled into his side with a content smile and sigh. "You kept me waiting."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." The knowledgeable unicorn replied in faint amusement, the book she read floating beside her. "I'm just glad to be home."

 _Home..._

A while back, Twilight wasn't accustomed to calling the castle that, especially with such affection. Hell, these physical interactions with a stallion was still something she was getting use to at times, always usually being an introvert, cutting off from the world even when news that Celestia was banished had taken over a widely panicking Canterlot.

"Rough day?" The stallion inquired knowingly.

Twilight smiled tightly. "The embassy took longer than anticipated; they were clearly stalling for time and looking through any means not to negotiate with anyone associated with the Princess of the Night."

"But you put your hoof down anyway."

The unicorn grinned slyly, looking up to meet Stardust's amused fond gaze. "I may have pressured the point onto them. Really I just wanted to get back sooner than later."

The Earth Pony cracked a grin. "My dear, it was that insufferable there you would rather be here where the pony everyone and their mother fears as opposed to elsewhere."

"When said place houses the very stallion who helped me find a better and new purpose in life? You already have the answer." Stardust smiled tiredly at that, and Twilight frowned in concern. "Please tell me she didn't overwork you again."

"Nah." But the Earth Pony flopped down on the dark blue quilt affixed with decorative stars, rubbing a hoof through his mane uncaringly. "Just a human thing. We get exhausted very easily."

"Of course." Twilight lied down beside the stallion, resting on one limb while looking down at the stallion she felt very strongly for. "Just don't be afraid to let me know, okay? Especially when you make me divulge everything that bothers me to you, Jack."

A wry playful grin. "Mostly ebcause I care for you, and partially because your voice is music to my ears." He watched Twilight's features heaten up, prompting his chuckle even when the unicorn lightly wracked his side with the book cover. A few seonds of silence before Stardust spoke up again, "What's on your mind, love?"

Twilight flushed, looking away in slight hesitation. "I'm just recollecting our first meeting, in Canterlot..."

"Ah..." He remembered that with a fond smile. "It wasn't easy, finding you you know."

"I was tyring not to be found." She shrugged. "But when some random Earth Pony visited my home and stubbornly offered me the chance to make something useful out of my life... Well, the whole thing still feel surreal."

"I recognized your remarkable talents, and told you and your parents the new ruler needed someone of your skills to assist in securing peace for Equestria." Regarding the ceiling, he frowned curiously. "Surprised it didn't take longer for you accept; I thought you revered Celestia."

"I do. That will never change." Violet eyes gazed at him intently, softening after a moment. "But, whatever it takes to... Make a change for the better, and finally do something outside of feeling sorry for myself... Then I'm willing to endure."

"I'm glad to hear that." He grinned sincerely, slowly reaching up and brushing a strand of her mane. Twilight blushed lightly at the contact, inciting Stardust to add. "And somehow, you fell for the only stallion who stands up to Moon while grinning and making fun of her."

The cheeks reddened in colour, Twilight shyly pressing her muzzle against his with a soft whisper. "Well... You're quite possibly the most intriguing, and often frustrating, stallion I've ever met... Even if you're not in reality a stallion." Stardust smirked, the unicorn the only pony he trusted to know this hidden secret. Twilight's expression then shifted to temporary doubt. "Do you think she suspects anything about you?"

"I'd be a fool not to." Brushing her cheek, Stardust added lightly, "But nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"I'm not worried about myself." The mare shook her head, eyes sparkling in concern. "What if something happens to you? Who knows what Nightmare would do if she learns you know more than you're letting-!"

It took without any effort a kiss to shut the unicorn up, the dazed purple pony staring into Stardust's firm but kind eyes as he kept Twilight close to him. "Don't stress yourself again Twilight, everything will be fine." And with that, their foreheads leaned against each other, their eyes closed as Stardust vowed with firm resolve. "I promise. You mean more to me than my own position in royalty. You're the reason I'm doing all this for..."

"I'm not that important..." Twilight leaned back then, looking both hopeful yet doubtful. And Stardust's smile was infectious enough for her to return it.

"You are to me, and that's what matters." The next few minutes were spent with Twilight resting into her lover's chest, listening to his beating heart with a content disposition. She could listen to that beat for a very long time. "The sun will be up in about an hour."

Twilight blinked, looking up curiously. "A suggestion of yours to our oh-so benevolent ruler, I imagine."

Stardust grinned at the playful remark. "And another suggestion of mine, my love, is that we make use of that hour by relieving our stress."

Twilight flushed hotly, at the hidden intentions beneath that teasing tone. "Rarity doesn't want us ruining the sheets again Jack..."

"I'll send her an apology fruit basket afterwards then..."

Stardust wrapped around the mare's waist and neck, pulling her closer. And the book Twilight was reading a few moments ago was the only witness to their passion, discarded on the bed beside the two ponies who completed one another.

* * *

 **AN: Next time, Tirek! Until then friends!**


	4. Vale Bellador

**AN: Now, for the reign of the red titan. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was as if air was suddenly returning to her lungs, a piece of her finally coming back to complete the shocked mare. Slowly standing up, feeling magical energy re-energize her body and spirit, Twilight Sparkle almost stumbled on shaking legs, her parents also experiencing the same sensations. The three having been lying on the ground for along time ever since that... _Monster_ came to visit.

And took all their magic for himself.

"Are you both okay?" Her father, Night Light, asked, physically helping both his wife and daughter to stand properly in utter concern. Twilight slowly nodded, her mom taking a deep breath and embracing her husband in comfort.

"Do you think this means...?" Twilight Velvet trailed off, and Twilight knew what her mother was thinking. Did Jack stay true to his word after all...?

Rapid knocking on the door, and Twilight hurried over, greeted by a wide-grinning Moondancer, whose facial expression and posture was terribly uncharacteristic of her. The pale unicorn declared in sheer shock and happiness.

"Tirek's been defeated!" She announced happily. "Word is spreading in Canterlot, and all over Equestria. Some pony took that monster on and bested him. Can you believe it?!" And suddenly departed, obviously eager to share the news with the other mares they grew up alongside with.

Twilight was stunned, whereas her parents were thrilled, releasing sounds of utter relief and bliss whilst embracing each other happily, performing as small dance while the rest of the kingdom was evidently celebrating just as much.

"Do you think it was him?" The mother asked in hope. "Did he keep his promise to keep our little Princess safe?"

"It had to be." The husband replied, firmness and content in his tone. "I knew he wouldn't let us down. That stallion has a fire in him unlike anypony we know. Even Shining thinks so."

Velvet gasped. "Shining!" And added with slight concern. "We have to make sure he and Cadence are okay!"

"Calm down my love." The blue unicorn smiled warmly, pressing his muzzle into his wife's with affection, eyes closed briefly. "I'm sure they're fine just as we are." And looked over to the silent daughter. "We should all celebrate somehow. I'm sure our young hero wouldn't object to some of your mother's special pasta... Twilight...?"

The purple unicorn kept her gaze fixed on a certain wall, bearing a framed photograph of the gathered full family, with one little addition. An Earth Pony in dark blue cape who looked deeply uncomfortable, looking away with a faintly annoyed expression from Twilight shyly leaning into his side. Night and Velvet shared concerned looks at their daughter's silence, knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm sure he's okay, Twilight." Night started, and his wife continued for him.

"You know how resilient that stallion is. I'm sure that monster was no match for him." Velvet added. Yet, their Princess still said nothing, prompting the worried mother to add. "He promised he'd return dear, and we know how much you mean to each other."

Finally, Twilight muttered out rather worriedly without facing them. "Then why do I feel otherwise...?" The parents exchanged anxious looks, hating seeing their daughter being so distressed for the well-being of a stallion who risked everything for her. Velvet stepped forward to reassure her pride and joy before some slow knocking alerted their attention, and Twilight immediately rushed over with purpose. "Jack...!"

The unicorn parents stared at pleasant surprise, which immediately shifted to concern from the position the golden stallion was in. Stardust - Or 'Jack' as known by the family that very well adopted him - was leaning against the door frame in heavy breathing, eyes clouded in pain and tiredness. "Twilight..." The gold stallion forced out, his typical blue cape absent and body covered in scorch marks, standing on hind legs while forcing a grin to the worried mare. "The fight took a lot more out of me than I thought... Balance guided me home."

Then, he stumbled forward...

And promptly crashed to the floor.

"Jack!"

The two parents immediately got to, Night gently guiding Twilight back while helping the pained Earth Pony, the blue unicorn's wife hurrying to another room to fetch a soft pillow, returning in five seconds flat. Turning the boy over, they rested his tired head onto the soft material, his eyes half-lidded and threatening to close. Twilight kept to his side, sitting down beside his lying state with sparkling frightened eyes.

 _"Vale bellator..."_

"What did you do...?" She croaked out in pure worry, looking about ready to cry at the state her crush was in.

 _"Ad aeternam!_

 _Libra vobiscum!_

 _Ad aeternam!"_

Inhaling painfully, Jack cracked an exhausted grin, his yellow hoof gently reaching out to grasp hers. "I... I had to face my fear, Twilight..." He sounded just close on the edge of life. Velvet and Night found themselves comforting each other in remorse at the state of the stallion they've come to view as a son and perfect match for their daughter. "That was... More important... Than living in it... And... To keep you safe..."

 _"Vale bellator..._

 _Libra vobiscum!"_

"We can fix this!" Twilight said sternly, failing to compose herself, knowing her warrior wasn't going to make it in time but in heavy denial. "I won't... I can't let you suffer like this! I'll get Princess Celestia, she'll know what to do!"

 _"Gratias tibi!_

 _Qui dedit nobis pacem!"_

"Twilight..."

"Don't you dare give up now!" The unicorn snapped, her eyes leaking with salty water, devastation emerging alongside the panic on her distraught features. "You were the one who always told me that life was worth fighting for. I won't have you give up on me... Please...!"

 _"Vale bellator..._

 _Poenitet dimittere te!_

 _Numquam obliviscar!_

 _In aeternum!_ _"_

Jack's voice was softening, almost barely hear-able now. "You... Were all that mattered to me... My family... But you most of all... The mare I love..." Twilight's breath hitched, and both parents winced in pain and sympathy. A golden hoof made one last effort, shaking, reaching up to brush away one of Twilight's saddened tears. "Never... Forget that..."

 _"Vale bellator..._

 _Nos gratias ago!_

 _Ad aeternam!_

 _Numquam timere!_

 _Numquam!"_

"...Jack... Jack!" The purple equine's voice pitched in stress, the Earth Pony's state slumping, expression turning peaceful with eyes closed. Grasping the stallion's face, Twilight called out in denial, her voice breaking. "No! No, wake up Jack! You can't go... You can't go when I need you the most!"

 _"Bellator crepusculum..."_

No response.

 _"Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper! Semper...!"_

"Jack, wake up dammit!"

Nothing.

"You can't do this... You can't..."

Just silence.

"...Please... I... I love you...!"

There was no breathing coming the stallion.

Though there were tears in their eyes, both parents stepped forward, pulling their protestant daughter back and into their warm embrace, weeping for the stallion who risked his life for all of Equestria, but the purple unicorn most of all. A life undeserving of losing to that red monster, fighting to the bitter end. The three mourned openly for the lost, of a son to two and a lover to one, while Stardust's body rested peacefully at last.

"He didn't deserve this..." Twilight's tired, hoarse voice croaked out, utter despair on her tearful features. "I should've stopped him. I knew it was bad idea! But did he listen? No, he never cared for his own life! Stubborn, irresponsible, abrasive, impertinent... Brave... Loving pony... It's not fair..."

"He is not dead, my dear."

The sudden unexpected voice prompted three distressed heads to snap up from the floor towards the transparent image of a bearded unicorn, adorning a long cape and pointy hat with a warm, kind some on his grey muzzle. And while her parents were in a state of panic, remorse and confusion, Twilight gasped in realization.

"Starswirl... But... I thought only Jack could speak to you..." And just then, the wizard's words finally clicked in the mare's distraught mind, her muzzle agape. "Wait... You mean he's still...?"

The ghostly unicorn beamed gently, glancing down to the laid Earth Pony with an almost casual expression. "His body has been heavily damaged in the battle against Lord Tirek, but nothing a little magic can't fix. In addition, it is high time I rewarded young Jack for his bravery and efforts, and as amendment for causing you such grief, Miss Sparkle."

"There is a chance to save him?" Velvet, still slightly unuse to a ghost of a long-past unicorn suddenly appearing in her home, inquired with faint hope, sharing a similar expression as her Princess.

"He is a God among us." Starswirl the Bearded remarked rather lightly, regarding the body that was... Beginning to glow. The three ponies gasped, Twilight regarding Jack's presumed dead state with intense concern and growing hope, tears still falling from her eyes. "And his time here is far from over. Treat him well, Twilight Sparkle, as you most of all are his one true key to happiness. That is my sole request."

Twilight made no response, keeping her transfixed gaze on the Earth Pony being surrounded in bright light, unflinching from the warmness of it. But it was after the light died down, the stallion's body evidently restored with all the battle scars disappearing, that Twilight inhaled in sharp disbelief to the added body parts before her.

"I imagine Jack would be slightly happy at having the pony equivalent to a regeneration." Starswirl commented before finally fading into thin air, Twilight's focus still only the Earth Po- _Alicorn_ she loved.

Her breath hitched, eyes sparkling in disbelieving hope as the boy's eyelids fluttered, slowly opening to reveal those blue-green eyes Twilight cherished. Breathing quietly, Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply with a wary head craning to one side, taking note of the tearful unicorn so close to his side.

"Twi... Twilight...?"

That was enough. What was once tears of sadness because tears of relief, the mare choking in her own warm happiness. "You're okay..." The parents exchanged bewildered yet blissful relieved looks. "You're okay!"

"Feels like a truck hit me- Oh..." Reaching up to rub his head, as golden hoof the presence of a new horn, Jack glancing up in stunned curiosity, before noticing the spread yellow wings on both side of his repaired back. "...Huh..."

Twilight would giggle at the cute bewildered expression, but right now she was just so happy the stallion she loved was alive and well. The alicorn development can wait. Without further prompting, the mare embraced the stallion after he tried to sit up, knocking both over before the amused parents. But Twilight didn't care how it looked, tightly holding Jack with a warm vice grip, wet tears drying into his fur. Jack returned the gesture, more caring about Twilight being around and safe than suddenly being revived from the dead and suddenly spouting wings and horn.

But speaking of which. "Love... Before you try to kill me after just returning from the dead, tell me why I suddenly look like a typical OC?"

With a humourless chuckle, Twilight pulled back and stared with tearful warmth, never being so happy in her life. "I believe Starswirl called it 'regeneration.'"

"...I regenerated?"

A nod.

Jack blinked... Then grinned widely. "Sweet." And Twilight rolled her eyes, refusing the moment to be ruined and pulled the surprised stallion in with a welcome-back kiss, just glad to be here with her alive-and-well Twilight Warrior.

And the parents observed in amused content, proud and happy for both their Princess and Warrior.

Just then, the front door burst open, a frantic voice calling out, "Everyone's got their magic back-!" And revealing a stunned white stallion regarding the intimate couple with blinking cobalt eyes. "What in Celestia's name did I just miss?"

* * *

 **AN: Vale Decem, a classic piece. Next time, Discord! Until then friends!**


	5. Not A Fan Of Puppeteers

**AN: Time for a game of disappearing sanity. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlecolts!" A exaggerate speaker announced from the corner of the ball room, directing all the guest's attention towards the main doorway, being filled by pink smoke. "Presenting the beloved, the saviour, the indomitable, the charming, the pleasing, the wonderful, the exotic, the true lord and master, the bringer of chaos and disharmony, the one, the only... _KING DISCOOOOORD!"_

Then a slight pause.

"And his coworker, King Jack."

Ponies either applauded or backed away in fear from the master of chaos spinning out of the smoke with grace, adorning a fancy suit with impressive gold decorations and a sly smirk to boot, bowing repeatedly with statements of "Thank you's" and 'You're too kind's" before he motioned towards the evaporating gas. "Of course, none of this would be possible without the brains of my partner of equal, his people creators of chaos themselves. Don't be shy, Jackie boy, come meet our inferiors!" From the crowd, one certain equine at the back glared distastefully towards the mischievous Discord, others drawing in apprehensive breaths, about to meet this elusive creature who ruled alongside Discord from the taken Canterlot castle.

Eyes widened and jaws gaped at the two-legged being walking with smug pride through the smoke, waving to the audience cheerfully. Dark brown chaotic hair, a full majestic beard and gleaming blue-green eyes behind glasses. His attire completely formal, dark blue laced with gold and silver linings fit for a King, an azure long cape trailing behind him. King Jack reached his partner in crime and the two embraced openly, grinning like maniacs. At the other's nod, Discord addressed the guests with balloons and streamers flying all over the place.

"Let's get this party started folks!"

Twilight's eyes narrowed, wary but slightly intrigued from her place near the back. Not at Discord, the monster single-handedly overthrowing Princess Celestia and using both her and her sister as playthings these days. No, her attention was moreso on the creature conversing Discord, 'King Jack.' Stories of him flew across Canterlot, of a creature who appeared as a pony, granted back his real form by Discord and two reaching some sort of compromise. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Twilight had no idea why she of all ponies had been invited to Discord's equivalent of a Grand Galloping Gala, but if she could use this to find and free Celestia and save everyone from this mess-

Then, her skepticism turned to apprehension once the creature's eyes gazed over the crowd, either screaming in fright or attempting to have fun by Discord's definition of a party, and met her eyes, widening as though in recognition. Smirking, the other King continued his conversation with Discord merrily. Twilight exhaled in relief, not knowing that wasn't the end of it just yet.

"I gotta admit, this was a good idea!" Discord exclaimed, wrapping one animal arm around his friend's shoulder. "You've really outdone yourself this time my dear human friend."

"You're too kind." The human shrugged off the discarded arm, smiling in amusement. "What better way to remind everyone that you're not some megalomaniac hell bent on ruining their lives?"

"It is what we want them to think, isn't it?" The creature of chaos then laughed at the other's expression. "I jest Jack! Honestly sometimes you need to understand the concept of good humour."

"Isn't that why you've made me a King?"

"That and much more." Discord then summoned a small telescope, having noted the boy's glance elsewhere with a knowing grin. "Ah... So that's the whole reason you've planned this party, isn't it? Jack you old dog, I thought ponies weren't your thing."

"They aren't." Jack snorted with a grin, smacking the telescope away playfully. "But she's... Unique."

"Hm, seems like your everyday dull unicorn to me."

"You'd be surprised." Straightening his shoulders, Jack intended to depart elsewhere. "Why don't you go find that yellow pegasus I invited? You two will get along just fine."

The two shared meaningful chuckles, Discord slapping the short man's shoulder with a knowing grin. "Go get 'em tiger."

"We're still planning that zombies let's play before the end of the night?"

"What else would we do?"

Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, inhaled sharply from the two-legged unknown creature approaching through the scattering crowd in her general direction, waving off very interested mares with eyes solely focused on her. It... It didn't know what she planned to do, did it...? Nervousness and fear were already growing like knots in her stomach, the man reaching her and attracting plenty of attention from the guests.

Twilight braced herself for the worse...

"Pardon me ma'am." The creature said almost casually, baring playful werewolf teeth. "May I borrow your company in the gardens for a moment?"

* * *

The royal gardens in question have long been transformed into a garden of horror since Discord took charge. Giant Venus flytraps, plant monsters and flowers which radiated smells of food or waste. Twilight tried her best not to allow the sight or smell to bother her, thankful at least that the man leading her into the depths of the gardens, to a secluded patch of yellow grass with the vague scent of lemon. The stars from very bright tonight, unusually so since Discord transformed the constellations into floating donuts, the moon a massive basketball.

Twilight waited with wary patience as the man then turned to face her, offering a hand with a playful grin. "May I have this dance, mi'lady?" As if on cue, soft, peaceful music played from parts unknown. The unicorn blinked, having not expected such a request and feeling her cheeks grow warm at anyone even asking that of her.

"I... I don't have much experience..." She added rather reluctantly. "Your Highness..."

The King smiled lightly. "Practice makes perfect."

It was a surreal experience, slow-dancing with someone she should consider an enemy. Twilight expected some kind of trick to this, the creature intending to 'accidentally' throw her off the balcony or something. But instead, the man's touch was gentle, deliberate, guiding her across the yellow grass and evidently taking the lead. Twilight was feeling herself grow hotter by the minute.

The next remark didn't help. "I don't really say this to your kind, but you're the most beautiful pony I've ever seen."

What... What was she suppose to say to that? Purple cheeks heated in red, the unicorn shyly glancing away. He must be referring to the dress. "It's nothing special."

"I wasn't talking about the dress, love. But it looks lovely too if that helps."

It really didn't. Twilight, unuse to any kind of compliment from one of the opposite gender, much less a creature from another world, attempting control of the situation by stammering out, "What- What are you playing here?"

"Playing?"

Twilight snapped upwards at the innocent repeat, glaring distrustfully. "Obviously you must have a similar mindset like Discord's, _your Majesty,_ and are trying to lead to a false sense of security." She felt herself grow bolder with every word. "Well, I'm not falling for it for a minute." Just then, realizing her error swiftly, Twilight braced herself anxiousness for any just retaliation.

The King hardly looked offended. To her surprise, he seemed more amused and... Fond of the display. "Good."

The mare frowned. "'Good?'"

"Good." King Jack affirmed, nodding with a knowing grin. "It always pays to be cautious. Never let your guard down even when things seem at peace." Then, twirling the inexperienced mare around and landing her into his arms, Twilight flushed at the motion and felt her breath suddenly hitched as the creature leaned down slightly, hazel eyes illuminating next to the stars. Then, the dance resumed. "As for your suspicion; no, there is no angle. I just wanted to meet you. Really that's the main reason this gala's even happening."

Twilight scoffed at that, trying to make heads or tails about this creature's game. "Are you honestly trying to say that all of this." Her free hoof gestured around them. "Was so you could meet some plain unimportant pony like me?"

Jack's expression then softened, looking close to upset. Did she say something wrong? "You're more important than you realize." The man argued gently, smiling rather tiredly. "You don't know this, but you saved me. A long time ago, that's why I'm doing all this, ruling with Discord to ensure a better society than Celestia could ever dream of."

"Princess Celestia's rule was fine enough!" Twilight bit back before she could stop herself, indignant by these claims to the alicorn she looked up to since as a filly. "Everything was peaceful and harmonic before you and Discord ruined everything!"

As though expecting that, the man countered with an edge to this voice. "Tell that to the dragons, and the griffons, and the Diamond Dogs. Hell, all other creatures outside of ponykind across Equestria." Leaning forward, Twilight felt her face grow warm against by the proximity, the man's dark tone sending a shiver down her spine. "Things might've been fine in Canterlot, but Celestia was a tyrant by any other name, enforcing harmony without chaos, subjugating balance itself. She had a thousand years of an opportunity to make peace with all other species and let balance run its course, but chose to sit on that throne all day and just look the part for her greedy ignorant subjects. Tell me, has anyone truly suffered when Discord took over? Did anyone feel their lives honestly get worse."

"I..." Twilight couldn't find an appropriate statement to argue.

"Discord may adore fun and games, but that's changed since my own arrival." The King continued more calmly, straightening again as the dance proceeded. "We're working together to ensure peace between all creatures of Equestria, something Celestia never bothered trying to do. Plus, after a thousand years of harmony already, what's wrong with a thousand years of chaos having a go? That sounds like balance to me."

"...Who are you?" Twilight was compelled to ask, frowning in irritation and sincere intrigue by this creature speaking with such passion and conviction, hazel eyes glinting a seriousness unexpected from a King ruling alongside Discord. "Why are you helping Discord when you could've helped the Princess ensure this ideal balance of yours?"

"Because Discord is neither old-fashioned nor stuck to old traditions." He shrugged. "He makes his own rules. The two of us made a deal, in helping him make peace without everyone, and making sure not a single pony would ever be harmed by the chaos he uses, I would become his King and personal best friend. A fair trade, all things considered."

"And what is it you want with me?" Twilight frowned. "It sounds as though you have everything planned accordingly. Why offer me a dance and drag me from the party? What makes me so special?"

"You are logical, studious and brilliant overall. The perfect blend of beauty and brains." Twilight felt hot again, just the factual way he expressed it. "I represent Balance as Discord represents Chaos. And Celestia can't be trusted to represent Harmony for us, so we need someone who was raised in modern times with brains and flawless speech-makings."

"Are... Are you asking me to _rule_ all of Equestria alongside you two?!" To say Twilight was bewildered was a flat-out understatement.

The King laughed at the earnest gaping reaction. "Not right away. Right now I'm offering you a chance to stay here, in the castle alongside Discord and I, so we can convince you we're not heartless monsters who only look out for ourselves. And once you feel ready, you can help us in reaching a peace treaty with dragon kind, griffon kind and all others that are at odds with your people, ensuring an everlasting peace for all time. At least... Trying to. What do you think?"

What did she think? The entire situation felt surreal and dreamlike. Twilight had every right to decline, not wanting anything to do with a certain master of chaos and disharmony. But, staring intently into the other King's eyes, seeing only truth and conviction, Twilight swore she saw a piece of herself in him. And is she could help make things better for Equestria, outside of her own misery and uselessness back home...

Maybe it was entirely selfish, but the words flown out of Twilight's mouth from the brain. "So long as you uphold those self-proclaimed values... I guess it's worth a shot."

The King seemed genuinely pleased to hear that, and Twilight blushed lightly at the beam down on her, her breath halting briefly from the soft trail of lips to her hoof. "You won't regret this, Twilight. You'll be a positive impact for the future to come." And, for once tonight, the unicorn found herself smiling, rather shyly, at the gratitude and fondness her way. "Shall we tell Discord the good news then, or would you prefer another dance, my dear?"

"...Another dance, if I may." Twilight had no real intention on interacting with the more chaotic King right now, especially when she admittedly having a good time dancing with this creature somehow. "This would be a good opportunity for us to get started on learning what exactly you both have planned for Equestria without any interruptions."

"And a chance to learn more about this mysterious handsome creature dancing with you, what he is and where he comes from." Twilight flushed at the sly knowing tone, the King laughing warmly. "We can start by calling me Jack, and I agree, another dance it is. Discord's probably busy with that pegasus I matched him up with tonight anyway."

* * *

Nine months later, all of Equestria celebrated with two new Queens ruling alongside the duo. And soon enough, every species across Equestria celebrated the Chaotic King, Balanced King, and their Harmonic Queens in uniting all together under a new order or prosperity. A distraught Celestia could only be comforted by a freed Luna beside the former's balloon cell.

* * *

 **AN: Next time, Flim and Flam! Until then!**


	6. Con Masters

**AN: Enjoy the scenario to this easily solvable timeline!**

* * *

"You can't do this!"

"I agree! This is a violation to our rights!"

"You know what else had a right? The nature you've been plucking from the ground for your own selfish gains." That said, the golden Earth Pony turned from the two indignant stallions to the watching white Princess. "Hopefully next time I won't have to remind you how to do your job, Celestia."

Sighing wearily, the alicorn responded, "That won't be necessary Stardust." And addressed the two con unicorns surrounded by armoured guards. "There are serious repercussions for deceiving a poor family out of their farm and harming the very balance of nature."

"Your Highness, please, that pony has no idea what he's talking about!" Flim pointed panickingly to the golden stallion standing beside the alicorn. "He's just upset our quality of apple cider was far too much for his small taste buds!"

Flam nodded wildly, adding with a hopeful grin. "Our cider is top-of-the-notch and appreciative to those with real taste and prosperity. Why, look at that pony's clothes! A cape and _fedora?"_

"So desperate as to insult me with petty words." Blue-green eyes glanced to the Princess of the Sun. "For God's sake, take them away already."

Celestia nodded, and her guards obliged all too happily, escorting back the outraged and fearful stallions towards the nearby carriage. Their cries echoed all the way back to the two watching them leave.

"This isn't the last you hear of us!"

"We will be back!"

"...Could you imprison them for life?"

Celestia smiled wryly. "Unfortunately their misdeeds haven't granted them that severe a punishment." And chuckled at the stallion's disappointed huff, looking back down to him. "Again, you have my sincere gratitude, and that of the Apple family, once they learn you ceased the entirety of their farm falling to those ponies' greed."

"Not all of it." Stardust affirmed with a flash of regret, taking in the devastated landscape of what once was Sweet Apple Acres. A majority of apple trees uprooted from the ground just for the sake of con ponies getting more money. Even the sky was a burnt orange, the atmosphere reflecting what has become of such a ruined location. "I understand how nature is important for Equestria... This is appalling."

Celestia nodded with clear sorrow. "I will do everything in my power to restore what is broken." Before turning back to the stallion. "But first, I shall locate the original owners before assisting them in repairing their farm. Would you care to accompany me? I'm sure they'd wish to express gratitude to the real pony who saved their farm."

An image of a purple unicorn sprung to mind once the stallion gazed to the setting sun. "Sorry, but I have a date tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll help out."

Celestia smiled knowingly. "She must be quite a catch to have attracted the attention of Equestria's Twilight Warrior."

Oh Celestia." Stardust cracked a secretive grin. "She's certainly far more a pony than you'll ever be."

* * *

 **AN: Next time, nothingness. Until then!**


	7. The End Song

**AN: Enjoy this final alternate scenario as we end with a bang!**

* * *

 _"Rest now,_

 _My warrior._

 _Rest now, your hardship is over."_

"Alright then... That's what I'll do... I'll tell you a story."

 _"Live!_

 _Wake up! Wake up!_

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones!"_

"Can you hear them? All these ponies who've lived in terror or you and your judgement. All these ponies whose ancestors devoted themselves; sacrificed themselves... For you. Can you hear them sing?"

 _"Cling to your bones!"_

 _"Wake up! Wake up!"_

"So you like to think you're a God? You're hardly a God... You're merely a parasite eating out of jealously, and envy, and longing for the lives of others. You feed off them... From the memories of love and lost, and birth and death, and joy and sorrow... So come on, take mine... Take my memories... And I do hope you have a huge appatite, because I've lived quite a life. And I've seen a few things."

 _"Live!_

 _Wake up! Wake up!_

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones!_

 _Cling to your bones!_

 _Wake up! Wake up!"_

"I walked away from the last great Keyblade War... I've marked the passing Columbia. I've seen the birth of this universe, and I've watched as Balance ran out... Moment, by moment. No Chaos... No Harmony... Simply _me."_

 _"Live!_

 _Wake up! Wake up!_

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones!"_

"I've walked in universes devised by the mad actions of a pony. I've watched as dimensions freeze and the stars burn! I've seen things you wouldn't believe... I've lost things... That you will never understand..."

 _"Cling to your bones!_

 _Wake up! Wake up!"_

"And I _know_ things... Secrets which must never be told. Knowledge that will never be spoken... Knowledge, which will make parasite Gods _blaze!_ So come on then! Take it! Take it all [BEEP]! Have it! _YOU HAVE IT ALL!"_

 _"Cling to your bones!_

 _Wake up! Wake up!"_

* * *

The golden Earth Pony sat up, abruptly woken up from his own dream, beads of sweat pouring down his yellow fur, blinking hazel eyes trying to make sense of those... Alternate dreams of clearly being in those different timelines Starlight unintentionally created. It was as if they were trying to tell him something.

...He needed a drink.

Soda usually solved everything especially with how [BEEP]ing early in the day it was...

"Well, this is unusually early of you." It occurred to the stallion how Twilight seemed to show up in every said dream that night. The purple alicorn turned from her breakfast, frowning in concern on noticing the quiet state of her special somepony. "Is something wrong Jack?"

"N-Nothing." He replied a little quickly, walking by the table and absent-mindingly patting Spike's head in the process, reaching over to the sink with a shaky grin. "Just had a... Bizarre dream... Or multiple."

He'll have to remind himself to visit Luna later.

"Oh? What happened in them?"

"...Well, I was a King in two of them. You were a Queen ruling alongside me." He threw a cocky grin over to the Princess of Friendship. "Guess even my dreams are impatient." Spike snorted as Twilight blushed behind her wings. This was his real timeline, and Stardust - Or Jack - wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **AN: And done, ending with The Long Song from Doctor Who. Seemed fitting enough. Hope you enjoyed these what-if timelines! Hope it helps make you look even more forward to the season finale of AJBS this week and the next! Until then my friends!**


End file.
